


Украденное Рождество

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Grinch is very harmful and he is not afraid to steal Christmas at Hogwarts itself!
Kudos: 2





	Украденное Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Made at WTF-2019 for the WTF HP Crossover 2019 team.


End file.
